kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Mass Attack
Nintendo DS Japan Nintendo Network @ E3 2011 |genre = 2-D Platformer |modes = SingleplayerOfficial Nintendo Japan site |ratings = ESRB E Cero A |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Kirby Mass Attack, known in Japan as あつめて!カービィ (Atsumete! Kābī, meaning Gather! Kirby), is a Kirby game for the Nintendo DS, released on September 19, 2011. Released in the system's waning years, it was not a high profile title at E3 2011, although its US title was announced then, in the form of a logo pop up at the end of the Nintendo press conference mainly highlighting the Wii U and the 25th anniversary for the Zelda franchise. Nintendo did not have an area for the Nintendo DS, so the game's playable representative at the convention was a Japanese demo of the game presented by roaming attendants in the Wii U area. Localized demos of the game are made available for download through the Nintendo Channel for users who own both the DS and the Wii on September 10th. The unlockable sub-games in Kirby Mass Attack makes many references to past games in the series and the anime, in gameplay, key characters, and copy abilities. __TOC__ Plot Introduction File:KMA Kirby.png File:KMA Necrodius.png File:KMA Necrodius2.png File:KMA Kirby split.png File:KMA Kirby down.png File:KMA Kirby follow.png Excerpt from game introduction - "A Bold Start!" One day, Kirby went exploring in the Popopo Islands, in the south of Popstar. He was snoozing in a field, napping the day away. But then dark clouds filled the sky, and a skull-faced fiend descended. It was Necrodeus, the leader of the Skull Gang. The Skull Gang wanted to drown light in darkness. Necrodeus raised his staff and struck Kirby with his mischievous magic. Necrodeus split Kirby into 10 copies of himself, each having only a fraction of Kirby's greatness! The fiend was easily able to defeat each of these weaker Kirbys. Before long, there was only one Kirby left. Popstar was about to lose its greatest defender... and plunge into darkness forever. As the last Kirby raised his head, he saw a star shining brightly. That light was from Kirby's own heroic heart, which had flown to safety. His heart called out to him! "Kirby! Follow me! We can fight Necrodeus together!" So began Kirby's quest to save Popstar -- and restore Kirby back to his usual self! If they could defeat Necrodeus, they could use his magic staff to make everything right! Events approaches Kirby]] Kirby starts out at Green Grounds, where Daroach approaches him in an airship and offers his help. He asks Kirby to collect medals, which he claims to have a magical power to dispel the magical darkness surrounding Necrodeus' stronghold, which makes it impossible to approach. After Kirby defeats Skullord, Daroach tells Kirby that in order to enter Necrodeus's lair, Necro Nebula, he needs to get every single rainbow medal, one hidden in each stage. After collecting all of the rainbow medals, the power of the rainbow treasure appears and gives him access to the fifth and final world, Necro Nebula. Kirby then confronts the four bosses he met along the way in Necro Nebula before commencing a final showdown against Necrodeus. Epilogue Gameplay While Kirby Mass Attack is a Kirby platformer, there are a few fundamental differences that makes it completely different from all the other titles. This is the first time where the player can control up to ten individual Kirbys instead of just one, although each has much more limited capabilities than the single Kirby due to Necrodeus' spell. Health system The health mechanic for the game does not follow the tradition where Kirby gobbles up Food to replenish lost health. Food no longer heals Kirby, but instead fills a meter which drops another Kirby down from the sky to join the existing group when completely filled. It takes 100 points to fill up the meter. The only food available in the parts of Dream Land featured in the game is fruit. There are four different kinds of fruit, and different fruit give different values towards the meter: There are several ways to obtain fruit: defeating enemies, bumping Kirbys into fruit trees and into certain floating crates will cause fruit to be dropped onto the ground, which the Kirbys can pick up. Each Kirby essentially only has one point of health, and they turn blue when hit. If the blue ones are hit again, they turn into gray angels and slowly float into the sky, but they can be tapped on to coax the other remaining Kirbys to bring them back onto the ground and return them to their blue, hurt state. There are restoration areas similar in function to the ones in Kirby Air Ride which return hurt Kirbys back to pink. These are pink, floating rings in the sky. Kirbys are healed if they are sent flying through one of them. Collecting any item gives points towards a high score (top-right on the top screen). If the player is already at the maximum number of Kirbys, filling up the Kirby meter gives a 10,000 point bonus towards the high score instead. That means it is desirable to play through any level with a full complement of Kirbys to get the highest score possible. The player is rated at the end of each level with a medal - bronze, silver, or gold, depending on whether no Kirbys were lost at all (bronze), no Kirbys were turned into angels (silver) or no Kirbys got hurt at all (gold). Levels The main goal in the game is to gather a large number of Kirbys in a stage by collecting fruit, and successfully bringing enough of them to the end of the level and back to the overworld map. In stages, certain obstacles can only be removed when there are enough Kirbys pulling or pushing on it, and individual stages can only be entered from the overworld map only if the number of Kirbys matches or exceeds the number needed to get into the level - the game depicts the Kirbys pressing on a switch. Every main level hub has its levels represented in concentric circles, with links in between, and the boss right in the middle. Levels leading to the boss fight have increasingly-larger numbers of Kirbys needed. There is no specific order by which the levels need to be cleared, but stages are unlocked several at a time by activating Rainbow Bubbles which create Rainbow Bridges like those from Kirby's Dream Land 2. There are initially a total of four levels in the game: Green Grounds, Sandy Canyon, Dedede Resort, and Volcano Valley, each with twelve stages except the first, which has eleven. Eventually Necro Nebula, the fifth and last level opens up with four stages and the final boss fight (which the game doesn't count as a stage), bringing the total stage count to 51+1 excluding sub-games. Travelling between one world to another brings the Kirby count back down to one since enemies roam the skies and pluck Kirbys off the Warp Star as he flies. However, as long as a certain level of the destination world had been previously cleared, all food except Maxim Tomatoes in that level turn into the green ones which give 30 points each, allowing the player to quickly build back up to the maximum number of Kirbys. Once the player reaches 10 Kirbys, the bonus fruit turn back into the usual apple / banana mix. Unlocking Necro Nebula makes the Skullies around levels 1 to 4 go away, so the number of Kirbys no longer gets reduced when travelling between islands except when heading to Necro Nebula. After the game is cleared, there are no more enemies in the skies of Pop Star and the Kirbys can move between any island safely. Medal collectibles are hidden behind obstacles throughout the game - collecting them unlocks sub-games and Checklists when their number reaches a certain threshold. There are between one to five in each level, and there are two types; a gold one, and a shiny rainbow-colored one. Both count towards unlocking extras, but only by collecting all the Rainbow Medals will Necro Nebula be unlocked. There is always one hidden, special door leading to a short cut in the form of a catapult in each level. As long as it is found in a previous play-through, the next time Kirby journeys through the area, he has the option of taking the catapult to largely bypass the trickiest parts of the level, although that would mean missing out on most of the collectibles and points as well. Also, if the player fails to complete a level a number of times, Invincibility Candy will appear in parts of that level to help the player. This is different to the regular Jumbo Candy variety that makes the Kirbys larger - it just makes them invincible. Control falling over each other to follow the heroic heart]] Kirby Mass Attack is played exclusively with the stylus on the DS's touchscreen, like Kirby: Canvas Curse. The player's stylus moves Kirby's heroic heart, which the Kirbys faithfully follow around. Tapping on any location and the Kirbys will try to move there. Double-tapping makes them dash over instead of walk. Tapping on an enemy or object sends all the Kirbys on it. They will gang up on enemies and attempt to pull down whichever obstacle is in their way, as long as there are enough Kirbys to perform the action. Flicking the stylus while on a cluster of Kirbys will send them in the direction of the movement one by one. Sending them bouncing off certain trees will dislodge fruits. Holding the stylus in place for a while makes all the Kirbys cluster around the Heart of Courage, which starts glowing. Dragging the stylus on the screen at this point will draw a line similar to drawing Rainbow Lines in Canvas Curse, and the player has limited ink as well, but the Kirbys follow the Heart closely instead of following any drawn line. Some occasions call for tapping a button that pops up to help the Kirbys to pull or push an object or enemy. Sub-Games Islands *Green Grounds *Sandy Canyon *Dedede Resort *Volcano Valley *Necro Nebula Characters *Kirby Bosses In-game Bosses *Whispy Woods *Lady Ivy *King Dedede *Skullord *Necrodeus Sub-game Bosses *Whispy Woods (Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS only) *Lololo & Lalala (Kirby Brawlball only) *Heavy Lobster (Kirby Brawlball only) *Marx (Kirby Brawlball only) *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (Strato Patrol EOS only) *Kracko (Strato Patrol EOS only) *Meta-Knights (Strato Patrol EOS and Kirby Quest only) *Meta Knight (Strato Patrol EOS and Kirby Quest only) *Nightmare (Strato Patrol EOS only) *King Dedede (Kirby Quest only) *HR-D3 (Kirby Quest only) *Galaxia (Kirby Quest only) *Dark Matter (Eye and swordsman form) (Kirby Quest only) *Moley (Field Frenzy only) *Mecha Mole (Field Frenzy only) Mid-Bosses In-game Mid-Bosses *Big Birdee *Moley *Big Warwiggle *Tortletummy *Giant Stactus *Great Gear *Giga Clanksprout *King Eelongo *Steelsnapper *Star Block Waddle Dee *Bullhammer *Freezy Rex *Megatank *Skullseer *Shadowbite *Buzzy Bat *Space Oohroo Ship Sub-game Mid-Bosses *Kracko Jr. *Blocky *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Chef Kawasaki *Chef Shiitake *Max Flexer *Meta Knights *Mr. Frosty *Sweet Stuff Enemies In-game Enemies *Baby Soarar *Bad Portal *Banishback *Battybat *Beanbon *Big Beanbon *Big Blucko *Big Ice Blucko *Big Dice *Big Floof *Big Mummbon *Big Stactus *Big Stickle *Big Waddle Dee *Big Zombon *Birdee *Blamboom *Blish *Blucko *Bombpeller *Cakefloof *Clammy *Clanksprout *Colossal Soarar *Crazy Stactus *Cryball *Dart Soarar *Dice *Ducky *Eelongo *Electro Blipper *Fire Bubble *Fire Noserunt *Flickerfloof *Floaty Woods *Floof *Gate Squid *Geg *Giant Gordo *Giga Woods *Gloomybat *Glub *Glutbulb *Gnight *Gobchomplin *Gold Beanbon *Golden Waddle Dee *Gondolus *Gordo *Grand Twisty *Gravey *Grindarr *Gruegloom *Heavy Blucko *Ice Noserunt *Lava Magmer *Large Blucko *Large Jellifrizz *Little Miss Moley *Missile Roller *Moggy *Mossy *Mr. Hook *Mummbon *Octotzo *Oohroo *Rock hand *Roguemole *Sanchang *Schnoz *Seedbon *Skullig *Skullion *Skully *Slugoo *Small Jellifrizz *Snoozroot *Soarar *Space Eel *Space Jellifrizz *Space Mossy *Space Oohroo *Space Slugoo *Spideroo *Spiky Geg *Spinymole *Squishy *Squister *Squister *Stactus *Starepole *Stickle *Stone Thrower *Stumpee *Totem Woods with mushroom and spiked noses *Twisty *Vacuumus *Waddle Dee *Warwiggle *Whispy Woods Jr. *Whispy Woods Sr. *Zombon Sub-game Enemies *Beanbon *Big Beanbon *Bio Spark *Blade Knight *Bombot *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Cappy *Capsule J2 *Dekabu *Flamer *Flotzo *Giant Beanbon *Gordo *Grindarr *Ice Noserunt *Kabu *Oohroo *Parasol Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Doo *Roguemole *Scarfy *Skully *Squishy *Stactus *Starman *Sword Knight *TAC *Tookey *Twizzy *Twister *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Wheelie *Whispy Woods Jr. Items and Objects *Star Block *Bomb Block *Heave Ho Block *Fruit Block *Metal Block *Jerkweed *Fruit *Maxim Tomato *Recovery Ring *Bubble *Turnip *Key *Skull Key *Treasure Chest *Jumbo Candy *Medal *Melody Switch *Morning Glory *Autocannon *Door *Shortcut Door *Spire Vine Music /Music}} Trivia *The sparkles in Kirby's eyes are tiny blue stars that appear in the official game artwork, but do not appear in Kirby's sprites. *This game and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are the only Kirby platformers to not feature the Kirby Dance at the end of a stage. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards only featured the theme, and Kirby Mass Attack is the exact opposite: It only features the dance (on the "game over" screen of Kirby Brawlball). *References to the anime are made. In the Japanese version of sub-game Strato Patrol EOS, Customer Service is seen on the 'Game Over' screen along with "Holy Nightmare" above him. However, in the English version, a picture of Nightmare is behind him instead. In the sub-game "Kirby Quest", one of Kirby's moves is Kabuki Kirby, whom appeared exclusively in Kirby 3D. *Escargoon, Chef Shiitake, and Max Flexer from the anime make their respective (surprise) appearances in Kirby Quest. *''Kirby Mass Attack'' is the second game to have Kirby actually say "poyo". Kirby's Epic Yarn was the first. *The mid-boss music from Kirby Mass Attack is a remix from the Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards mid-boss music. *Tankbot, in Kirby Quest, sometimes has yellow eyes instead of the regular ones. *King Dedede is one of the objects which can be fished out of the water in the fishing sub-game that plays after the last level. He requires the most effort to fish out of all other possible items. Also, the slice of Strawberry Shortcake seen at the end of Kirby: Squeak Squad can be caught in the fishing sub-game. * Artwork KMA Artwork1.png|Artwork on official site KirbyMassAttack1.png|Kirby KirbyMassAttack3.png|Kirby KirbyMassAttack2.png|Kirby KirbyMassAttack4.png|Kirby KMA Kirby1.png|Kirby KMA Kirby2.png|Kirby KMA Kirby6.png|Kirby KMA Kirby7.png|Kirby KMA Kirby8.png|Kirby KMA Kirby9.png|Kirby KMA Kirby10.png|Kirby KMA Kirby11.png|Kirby KMA Kirby12.png|Kirby KirbiesMassAttack2.png|Kirby KMA Kirby3.png|Kirby KMA Kirby4.png|Kirby KMA Kirby5.png|Kirby MassAttack1.png|Kirbys attacking an Oohroo KMA Oohroo.png|Oohroo KMA Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee KMA Waddle Dee3.png|Waddle Dee KMA Waddle Dee4.png|Waddle Dee MassAttack3.png|Beanbon KMA Beanbon2.png|Beanbon KMA Big Beanbon.png|Big Beanbon KMA Seedbon.png|Seedbon KMA Mummbon.png|Mummbon KMA Zombon2.png|Zombon KMA Zombon.png|Big Zombon KMA Whispy small.png|Whispy Woods Jr. KMA Starblock Waddle Dee.png|Blucko KMA Cloud.png|Flickerfloof KMA Rock.png|Grindarr KMA Blish.png|Blish KMA Clanksprout.png|Clanksprout KMA Sanchang.png|Sanchang KMA Flower.png|Gobchomplin KMA Gordo.png|Gordo KMA Snort.png|Schnoz KMA Skull.png|Skully KMA Plant.png|Snoozroot KMA Soarar.png|Soarar KMA Spider.png|Spideroo KMA Green.png|Stactus KMA Giant Stactus.png|Giant Stactus KMA Eelongo.png|Eelongo KMA Blue.png|Mossy KMA DogGator.png|Dice KMA Pig.png|Ice Noserunt KMA Fire Pig.png|Fire Noserunt KMA FireDude.png|Fire Bubble KMA Train.png|Moggy KMA Tinman.png|Gnight KMA BBigfish.png|Stickle KMA Magma.png|Lava Magmer KMA RBigfish.png|Big Stickle KMA Warrior.png|Bullhammer KMA Bat Boss.png|Buzzy Bat KMA Great Gear.png|Great Gear KMA Moley.png|Moley KMA Freezy Rex.png|Freezy Rex WhispyMassAttack1.png|Whispy Woods MassAttack2.png|World 1 (Green Grounds) KMA World2.png|World 2 (Sandy Canyon) KMA World3.png|World 3 (Dedede Resort) KMA World4.png|World 4 (Volcano Valley) File:KMA Apple.png|Apple File:KMA Banana.png|Banana File:KMA Greenfruit.png|Melon kirby_wallpaper_b_1920x1280.jpg|Wallpaper Kirby wallpaper a 1920x1280.jpg|Wallpaper KMA Tagline.png|Game tagline KMA Background1.png|Dream Land KMA Background2.png|Dream Land Box Art KMA Box Art.jpg| Box Art KMA Box Art back.jpg| Box Art back KMA Box Art Jap.png| Box Art Logo KMA_logo.png|Beta U.S. Logo KMA_Logo2.png|Final U.S. Logo KMA J Logo 2.png| Beta Japanese Logo KMA J logo.png| Final Japanese Logo Gallery KMA ss1.jpg KMA ss2.jpg KMA ss3.jpg KMA ss4.jpg KMA ss5.jpg KMA ss6.jpg KMA ss7.jpg KMA ss8.jpg KMA ss9.jpg 19.jpg 21.jpg KirbyMA 1.jpg KirbyMA 2.jpg KirbyMA 7.jpg KirbyMA 5.jpg KirbyMA 10.jpg KirbyMA 3.jpg KirbyMA 4.jpg KirbyMA 6.jpg KMA fact sheet.jpg|Pre-release fact sheet File:KMA Green Grounds.png|Green Grounds File:KMA Sandy Canyon.png|Sandy Canyon File:KMA Dedede Resort.png|Dedede Resort File:KMA Volcano Valley.png|Volcano Valley File:KMA Necro Nebula.png|Necro Nebula File:KMA ChecklistClear.png|Checklist clear screen File:KMA MedalClear.png|Medal clear screen File:KMA 100Clear.png|100% completion screen Video External links Additional information: *E3 2011 trailer *Nintendo Game Guide (Nintendo E3 2011 Network) *Official Site *Official Japanese site *Japan TV advertisements (Official site) showing certain bosses, enemies and mechanics References de:Kirby Mass Attack ja:あつめて!カービィ Category:Games *